


Enterprise,for example,combinemail

by morpheusfaye



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpheusfaye/pseuds/morpheusfaye
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Kudos: 1





	Enterprise,for example,combinemail

From:Leonard H. McCoy(骨头是个医生）  
To:James ·T·Kirk（某人最近有点闲）  
标题：快点回来  
Jim你死去哪了？  
真不敢相信你在把通讯器忘在医务室的情况下在外面闲逛了一周。弄完事情就快回来吧，Enterprise快闹翻天了。

From：James ·T·Kirk（某人最近有点闲）  
To:Leonard H. McCoy(骨头是个医生）  
标题：马上回来  
呃，我相信也许这也是注射血清的后遗症之一，对天发誓我不是故意的，你也知道那阵子医务室的Tribble有点多，他们的安抚下我的神经不受控制了，呃，我以前不会这样的。发生了什么很糟糕的事情吗？我办完事就马上回去。  
ps：请务必保密，不要让spock知道这件事，相信你也不想听到他的唠叨。

From:Leonard H. McCoy(骨头是个医生）  
To: James ·T·Kirk（某人最近有点闲）  
标题：迟了  
作为一个舰长偶尔也有些自觉吧，至少不要隔了一周才发现自己的通讯器不见了。  
他已经知道了，我不是故意的，但是作为当事人之一他是最先联系你的人。不然我也不会发现你遗落的通信器。  
难以相信他还没有联络你，但这东西不该由我来说，如果你回来的时候还没有人告诉你来龙去脉可以来找我。  
ps：混蛋，你这家伙居然瞒了我这么久。

From：James ·T·Kirk（某人最近有点闲）  
To:Leonard H. McCoy(骨头是个医生）  
标题：你在说什么？  
发生了什么糟糕的事情吗？！  
但你应该要对你的舰长有信心，bones。  
好兄弟，每个人都该保有秘密，你懂的。尤其是事关隐私的时候。

From：James ·T·Kirk（某人最近有点闲）  
To：Montgomery Scott（电脑你好）  
标题：可以帮个忙吗？  
Hi，兄弟，我知道你很忙，就问你介不介意帮个小忙，我这周因为休假而不在船上，而我的通讯器又忘在医务室了。有人告诉我应该停止休假赶回Enterprise，但他不愿告诉我发生了什么。但至少我需要了解发生了什么。

From：Montgomery Scott（电脑你好）  
To：James ·T·Kirk（某人最近有点闲）  
标题：你太大胆了，伙计！  
我和你说过你棒透了吗？！没有说过的话我就说一次，说过的话就再说！LOL  
我从不料想到你居然是弯的，但认真的说，你怎么会想到和那个尖耳朵的？我当时虽然站你们旁边，但很多话都没有听清楚。哦对了，你两这事现在闹得沸沸扬扬，有人不知道从哪里弄到了监控系统里的记录，并在论坛上公开了。

From：James ·T·Kirk（某人最近有点闲）  
To：Montgomery Scott（电脑你好）  
标题：你在说什么？！  
如果我理解没有错误的话，这太让人惊恐了！！那是谣言！！！我是直的！！上帝！！这究竟是什么鬼！！我要干掉那个多事的家伙！！你的技术如此高超，我敢肯定你知道他是谁，对吧。

From：Montgomery Scott（电脑你好）  
To：James ·T·Kirk（某人最近有点闲）  
标题：不是那样的  
不，事实上大家都知道，但知道也没用。  
相信我，伙计，如果能干掉的话，Spock会抢先在你之前动手，监控录像的泄露是个意外，他们想要核实那个事件是如何发生的，只是在核实的过程里重点偏移了。那个是个尽忠职守的小伙，他发上论坛只是想要讨论事件是如何发生的，但不幸被歪楼成为了八卦绯闻，虽然事后删除了帖子，但影响已经不可改变了。你还是快点回来比较好。  
Ps: 刚刚经过舰桥，Spock似乎打算给你发邮件，我很期待你们最后会如何解决，我已经准备好自己的爆米花了：P

From:spock（spock）  
To：James ·T·Kirk（某人最近有点闲）  
标题：有些事情需要解决  
致舰长：  
难以置信您居然把通讯器遗落在医务室，最近医务室的Tribble是有点多。对此虽然我表示理解，但我希望以后不会再发生类似的事情了。  
船员们都很热爱新开发的OA系统和其附属论坛，论坛最近很繁荣，但很麻烦的是，一个刚刚上舰的新成员公布了Khan入侵当天的影像，船上的大家似乎对此兴致勃勃，他们在热烈地讨论你我的关系，说真的这并不让我感到烦恼，毕竟误会是常有的事情。但Nyota很明显的被影响了，这无异于向我们之前就紧张的关系火上浇油。事情变得更糟糕，我向她澄清过也解释过，但无效，考虑到我并不是个完全的地球人，也许两个人的共同声明会更有效果，或者你有别的提议吗？  
祝你生生不息、繁荣昌盛  
Spock

From：James ·T·Kirk（我会找到你的，混蛋）  
To:Spock（Spock）  
标题：一个联合声明  
正有此意，我撰写了一个联合声明，你看看附件。ok的话我们可以把它在OA论坛里把它置顶了。  
Ps：我还是想杀了带头散布这个的人，告诉我他是谁。

From:Spock（spock）  
To: James ·T·Kirk（我会找到你的，混蛋）  
标题：已放论坛置顶  
致舰长：  
联合声明很不错，我润色了一下它，已经发上了论坛并以管理员权限在OA置顶。和预期不同，事情转向了难以言喻的奇怪方向，我越来越不明白地球人的想法了……唔，算了，这事情到此为止吧。  
祝你生生不息、繁荣昌盛  
Spock

From：James ·T·Kirk（我会找到你的，混蛋）  
To:Spock（Spock）  
标题：你怎么了？  
你听起来很悲惨啊，Spock，是发生了什么事情吗？那个该死的混蛋那干了什么？！告诉我，我会去做了他。

From:Leonard H. McCoy(骨头是个医生）  
To:James ·T·Kirk（我会找到你的，混蛋）  
标题：我开始相信了  
Uhura和Spock分手了，我一开始并不相信的，但看了你和Spock的联合声明以后我开始怀疑了……哦，这只是开玩笑[wink]。那联合声明真糟糕，你们是故意的吗？  
你再不回来，Spock就要杀人了，这几天他挺烦躁的，舰桥气氛很紧张，我不喜欢待在那。

From：James ·T·Kirk（我会找到你的，混蛋）  
To：Uhura（我就是我）  
标题：澄清  
那个联合声明是认真的！我们那个时候在进行生离死别的告别！我以为你明白的，无论如何，这也不值得你们分手。Bones和我说Spock最近情绪低落，这个尖耳朵的瓦肯人真的爱你。  
我希望你们能相亲相爱、和平相处……  
希望这只是一场误会，然后过几天我们就可以继续在舰桥上被你们闪瞎了。  
我句句发自真心，无论如何请不要把上面的话当成讽刺。

From：Uhura（我就是我）  
To:James ·T·Kirk（我会找到你的，混蛋）  
标题：不要多管闲事  
即使你是舰长也一样，舰长的职责可不包括横加干涉船员的私事吧？  
是，我是和Spock分手了，但这和你没有任何关系。和公布的监控也没有关系，你也不用和我解释你们不过是在进行生离死别的告别，我能理解，在那个状况下。  
我和他分手的原因是我们不再适合彼此了，他表示接受了，他烦躁不过是因为你不在而已。你回来以后他好很多。  
说真的，你不考虑和他结婚吗？我觉得你们是很相配的一对。

From：James ·T·Kirk（无可救药）  
To：Montgomery Scott（电脑你好）  
标题：世界很不真实  
引用Fw“不要多管闲事”  
即使你是舰长也一样，舰长的职责可不包括横加干涉船员的私事吧？  
是，我是和Spock分手了，但这和你没有任何关系。和公布的监控也没有关系，你也不用和我解释你们不过是在进行生离死别的告别，我能理解，在那个状况下。  
我和他分手的原因是我们不再适合彼此了，他表示接受了，他烦躁不过是因为你不在而已。你回来以后他好很多。  
说真的，你不考虑和他结婚吗？  
————————————  
在我劝他和Spock复合以后，Uhura回复了这个邮件给我，快告诉我这只是因为她看不起我而已，否则就太惊恐了。  
不过就是把通讯器遗落了七天，这世界的变化比超曲速还快，我跟不上时代了。  
嗯，听说你和Uhura最近走得挺近？不许把这个邮件的内容告诉她，否则我会滥用特权让你去南极刷马桶。  
我不指望你帮忙劝她（是的，我看了监控录像，其实她看到了一切，而那个时候她扑在了你的怀里），但Spock最近不太开心。  
你这个混蛋，好吧，这是个褒义词。但是作为报复，Spock说找到机会他也许会揍你几拳，罩子放亮点吧，伙计。

From：Montgomery Scott（电脑你好）  
To：James ·T·Kirk（无可救药）  
标题：LOL  
这是大家的决定，不是我一个人的。而且一开始也不是认真的，更多的时候只是个赌局。  
但Nyota的分手决定是真的，她是我的朋友，并且我也真心认为你可以安慰失落的Spock，事实上你们的真不错，呃，听说他经常对你读取记忆？

From：James ·T·Kirk（无可救药）  
To:Spock（Spock）  
标题：你还好吗  
不要介意前阵子发生在船员中的事情，呃，那帮家伙他们在进行一个阴谋，就像你在书里看到的那样，他们只是太无聊了因此就弄了个赌局。  
但是那个时候，我的心情是真的，我愿意以自己的生命换回Enterprise和你们的存活，你，特别是你，Spock，虽然你流着和我们不同的血、有着不同的外表和截然不同的思维方式，但你是在我这个船上最不愿失去的人。  
虽然这很奇怪（苦笑），但的确如此，这不仅是因为我的职责，而是因为我不愿也不能失去你，一想到这样的念头我就快发疯了。  
在隔着玻璃的时候我有种感觉，似乎在遥远的时空也曾经发生过这样的事情。不知道和另外一个你是否有关？那个时候我的心疼得都快死了，透明的玻璃让我几乎流泪，但我不能这么做。  
Parker告诉我，父亲牺牲了他一个人拯救了700人，那很不容易，但我相信那个是爱的力量。很不可思议不是吗？Bones告诉我，你发狂一样的几乎将Khan打死，多亏了你我们才能拿到他的血清，我知道瓦肯星人不会这么做，为此我还没有向你道谢，非常感谢你。也许在瓦肯人的世界观里，绝对理性代表了一切，但我不这么认为，因为爱才是这个世界上最伟大的力量，他能改变所有你意想不到的一切。  
Uhura的事情我深表遗憾，但也许你的理性思维这个时候说不定能劝服你，关于适合与不适合、以及是否继续维系的爱情理论，无论如何我希望你不再悲伤了，今天回来的时候看见你孤独一人留在房间里的样子，让我觉得作为舰长的我实在失职。  
最后，介意今天下班以后去港口喝一杯吗？我请客：）听说那是个很不错的港口，我对她充满了好奇，但若能和你在一起我会非常安心，因为我知道我能安心的将一切都交给你。

Best wishes  
Yours James ·T·Kirk

\--------------我是四个月后的分割线----------------

From: Hikaru Sulu（求超合金狗眼）  
群发：Montgomery Scott（电脑你好）, Leonard H. McCoy(骨头是个医生），ПавелАндреевич Чехов（多少钛金狗眼都不够用）等人  
标题：一个好消息一个坏消息  
好消息是，舰长的回来以后大副的情绪好多了，这是个好事。现在赌他两个最终会在一起的赔率是1:3。唔，我看到他们最近在一起吃饭，但我总是待在舰桥，不太确定。但我相信我们赢得了赌局，总算也对得起我们两个月的努力和四个月的瞎眼了。  
坏消息是，舰长和大副不幸发现了我们的赌局，他们要求要抽取1/3作为参与佣金，否则就罚我们集体去南极刷马桶，并表示他们期待对两个人独自呆在舰桥的二人世界期待已久，但幸好，大副对舰长说了：他们不能在舰桥里做爱。  
我想这能让我们幸免于去南极洲刷马桶的命运。

Fin.


End file.
